This invention relates to an adjustable gas flow regulator device.
There is a requirement in medical care for an adjustable flow regulator which is able to administer ranges of preset flows of typically 0.1 to 15 L/M of oxygen to patients either in care or in the home. The regulator device of the present invention is intended to meet this need as well as being useful in a broad range of applications where an adjustable gas flow is required.